Ein langer Weg zurück
Ein langer Weg zurück ist die neunzehnte Episode der siebten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Episodenzusammenfassung Callie erholt sich langsam von dem schweren Unfall, ist aber zunächst noch nicht fit genug, um ihr Baby sehen zu dürfen. Cristina holt kurzerhand Lexie, April, Meredith, Jackson und Alex dazu, um Callie in einer nächtlichen Aktion hinter dem Rücken der Oberärzte ihren größten Wunsch zu erfüllen. Vier Wochen später trainiert Callie immer noch hart, ist aber zu ungeduldig, da sie so schnell wie möglich ihr Baby Sofia im Arm halten will. Sie treibt es zu weit und muss erneut operiert werden. Parallel wird Sofia an der Lunge operiert, es kommt zu Komplikationen... Alex macht im Rennen um die Stelle als Stationsarzt einen folgenschweren Fehler: Er behauptet, dass er acht afrikanische Kinder einfliegen lassen will, die lebensnotwendige Operationen benötigen. Als der Plan an der Finanzierung zu scheitern droht, bittet Alex seine reiche Patientin, die im Sterben liegt, um ihr Geld. Diese weigert sich, doch die Kinder sind bereits auf dem Weg. Alex gesteht Lexie, dass er sich jetzt hoch verschuldet hat und bereits mit einem Bein im Gefängnis steht. Unterdessen hat sich Adele Webbers Zustand so stark verschlechtert, dass sie nun doch an der Alzheimer-Studie teilnehmen darf. Kurz zuvor war ein Teilnehmer noch vor der Injektion im OP verstorben, sodass der Platz für Adele frei ist. Meredith will jedoch nichts dem Zufall überlassen und setzt so ihre Karriere und ihre Ehe aufs Spiel. Alex ist der einzige, der mitbekommt, dass Meredith etwas Verbotenes tut. Inhalt Musik *'Slow Motion '''von ''Little Red *'These Broken Hands of Mine '''von ''Joe Brooks *'Neighbors '''von ''Now Now *'Love You Strongly '''von ''Amy Stroup *'Vanderlyle Crybaby Geeks '''von ''The National Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel It's a Long Way Back bezieht sich auf einen Song von Romanes. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Intro Nach einem Unfall ist der Körper besonders verletzlich. Die Reaktionszeiten sind entscheidend. Plötzlich ist man von vielen Menschen umgeben: Ärzten, Krankenschwestern, Spezialisten, Technikern. Chirurgie ist ein Mannschaftssport. Alle wollen nur eins: ihr Ziel erreichen. Alle diese Menschen versuchen einen zu heilen. Doch ein chrirurgischer Eingriff ist nun mal traumatisierend. Sobald der Eingriff vorüber ist, beginnt die Heilung. Wir nennen es Rekonvaleszenz. Rekonvaleszenz ist kein Mannschaftssport, sie ist ein ewig dauernder Langstreckenlauf. Die Strecke ist lang und anstrengend und höllisch einsam. Outro Die Länge der Rekonvaleszenzzeit hängt vom Ausmaß der Verletzungen ab. Der Heilungsprozess ist nicht immer erfolgreich. Wie sehr wir uns auch anstrengen, einige Wunden verheilen nie ganz. Möglicherweise muss man diese Schwäche für den Rest seines Lebens akzeptieren, mitunter sind die Veränderungen radikal. Dann wird es nie wieder wie früher. Manchmal erkennt man sich dann selbst nicht wieder, so, als hätte man überhaupt nichts überwunden. Man ist ein völlig neuer Mensch und es beginnt ein völlig neues Leben. Zitate *Owen: Mrs. Pulcher, Sie werden mit dem Rauchen aufhören müssen. *Alex: Ihre Infektion verschlimmert sich. *Mrs. Pulcher: Ihre Infektion meinen Sie. Ich hatte keine, bevor Sie zwei Idioten mich aufgeschnitten haben! Und das haben Sie nicht mal richtig hingekriegt! *Owen: Gladys, Ihr Lungenkrebs hat sich leider so sehr ausgeweitet, dass wir nur bis zu einem bestimmten Maß... *Mrs. Pulcher: Geben Sie sich keine Mühe! Ich könnte mir jedes Krankenhaus der Welt leisten, aber ich bin in dieser drittklassigen Schrottfabrik gelandet! Wann lassen Sie mich hier raus? Seit drei Wochen muss ich das alles ertragen! Ist das hier etwa Guantanamo?? *Alex: (flüstert) ''Entlassen Sie sie, bitte! Ich bezahl auch dafür! *Owen: Wir können nicht mehr viel für Sie tun, aber Sie können sich selbst helfen, wenn Sie wollen. Sie sollten das Rauchen... *Mrs. Pulcher: Wenn ich 'ne Anti-Rauch-Predigt hören wollte, würd ich meinen toten Ehemann ausbuddeln! So und jetzt werden Sie mich entlassen, bevor ich Ihnen die Eier wund prozessiere! *Owen: Wir machen ein paar Untersuchungen und wenn Ihre weißen Blutkörperchen auf ein akzeptables Maß angestiegen sind... *Mrs. Pulcher: Wie hoch muss der Wert sein? Jetzt nennen Sie mir 'ne verdammte Zahl! *Owen: Jetzt liegt er bei 0,8. Er muss höher als 2 sein. *Mrs. Pulcher: 1! *Owen: Oh nein, Gladys. Hier wird nicht gehandelt! *Mrs. Pulcher: So läuft das in der Wirtschafft! Ich bin für 1,5. 1,5 und Sie lassen mich hier raus! Und jetzt will ich 'n Rollstuhl, denn während ich in diesem Höllenloch warte, werde ich gepflegt eine rauchen!! *Owen: Okay. *(Callie schiebt Cristina auf einem Bett durch den Flur)'' Cristina: Fahren wir jetzt wieder zurück? *Callie: Wir schaffen noch 'ne Runde. *Meredith: Hey, wurde hier 'ne Wette verloren? *Callie: Sie ist meine neue Physiotherapeutin, weil sie sich genau an das hält, was ich sage! *Meredith: ''(über Cristinas Krankenakten) ''Wem gehören die Akten? *Cristina: Altman. Sie führt sich so kindisch auf. Wie lange ist die letzte Herz-OP her? Einen Monat! *Meredith: Deshalb hast du ihre Akten geklaut? *Cristina: Oh ja, allerdings!! Damit ich vorbereitet bin, wenn sie auf Knien angerobbt kommt. *Callie: Grey, rauf da! Ich brauch mehr Gewicht! *Meredith: Oh, ich hab Adele Webber erneut getestet. Ihr Zustand hat sich total verschlechtert. Dafür nehmen wir sie jetzt in die Versuchsreihe auf. *Cristina Okay, seht ihr. Seht ihr, da hätt ich dabei sein sollen! Ich werd doch nie Stationsärztin, wenn die mich nicht machen lassen, was ich gut kann! *Lexie: Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Du fliegst noch raus!! *Alex: Das stimmt nicht. Ich werde Stationsarzt! *Lexie: Nein, nicht wenn du hier nicht mehr arbeitest. Er hat 'ne Patientin bedrängt, damit sie ihm Geld gibt!! *Cristina: Gehst du auf 'n Strich? *Alex: Das war wegen der afrikanischen Kinder. *Lexie: Du verstößt gegen so viele Regeln! *Alex: Scheiß egal! Sie ist 'ne alte Hexe, die stirbt. Dann könnte sie wenigstens sterbende Kinder retten. Sicher kriegen ihre Katzen die Kohle! Und bestimmt hassen die sie auch!! *Lexie: Okay, ich muss Sie jetzt noch... *Mrs. Pulcher: Nicht anfassen, klar? *Lexie: Oh, sie wollte ausdrücklich, dass du kommst! *Mrs. Pulcher: Na kommen Sie schon! Diese tollpatschige Trulla weiß nicht, wie man mich umdreht! *Alex: Aber Sie wollten mich doch nicht wiedersehen. Ich bin doch... *Mrs. Pulcher: Hören Sie auf zu schnattern! Los rein hier, bevor mir die kleine Idiotin noch was bricht! *Alex: Okay, 100 Riesen! *Mrs. Pulcher: Was?? *Lexie: Alex! Tu das nicht! *Alex: Für 100.000 Dollar helf ich Ihnen. *Lexie: Mrs. Pulcher, er macht Witze. Ich... Ich weiß, er meint das nicht so. *Mrs. Pulcher: Für 50! *Alex: Oh nein, 100! *Mrs. Pulcher: 75. *Alex: 100 Riesen. Mein letztes Angebot! *Mrs. Pulcher: Kleiner, so handelt man nicht! *Alex: Schon klar, nur handel ich nicht! *Mrs. Pulcher: Oh jetzt tun Sie mal nicht so oberschlau, Sie kleiner Mistkerl! *Alex: Tun Sie nicht so, als wären Sie nicht reich, Sie fiese, kleine Hexe! 100 Riesen! *Mrs. Pulcher: Geht klar. 100 Riesen. Jetzt kommen Sie her und drehen Sie mich um! *Cristina: Ich fass es nicht, dass sie entlassen wird! *Owen: Ja, sie ist süß. Findest du nicht? *Cristina: Ich red von Callie! Sie war meine letzte Herzpatientin! Redet Teddy eigentlich mal über mich? *Owen: Es ist ein süßes Baby, hab ich Recht? *Cristina: Ihre übergroßen Augen und ihre niedlichen Gesichtszüge lösen eine hormonelle Reaktion beim Menschen aus. Ist 'n Automatismus. Es hält uns davon ab, sie zu essen. *Mark: Okay, dann geht's los! *Callie: Warte, warte, warte! Stell sie hin! *Arizona: Ich hab einen Abnorm-Monitor und Sauerstoff! Oh und wir klauen noch 'n paar Tücher von der Intensiv. Das sind die besten! *Callie: Keiner bewegt sich! Aufhören, sofort aufhören! Sie ist noch nicht so weit. Nein, sie darf hier noch nicht weg! Sie muss 24 Stunden von Ärzten überwacht werden! *Mark: Das wird sie doch auch! *Callie: Ihre Lunge, sie könnte RSV kriegen! *Arizona: Das könnte jedes Kind, Callie. *Callie: Sie darf nicht ins Auto! Das ist so unsicher! *Mark: Callie! *Callie: Es ist zu gefährlich! Das letzte mal, als sie in 'nem Auto war, wär sie fast gestorben! Wir beide wären fast gestorben! Bitte hol sie raus, schnell! Hol sie raus! Gib sie mir, Mark! Ich mach keine Witze. Hol sie da endlich raus! *Bailey: Alles klar, Callie. Callie! Okay, sie haben ja total Recht. Sie haben natürlich absolut Recht: Autos sind sehr gefährlich für Kinder! Genauso gefährlich wie Bücherregale oder Eichhörnchen, Windböen, Menschen, die niesen. Die Welt ist gefährlich für Ihr Baby! Aber Callie, das was Sie jetzt empfinden, liegt nicht an Ihrem Unfall. Sie haben jetzt all diese schrecklichen Empfindungen, weil Sie eine Mutter sind! Mit der Zeit wird man ruhiger. Aber die Sorgen bleiben. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 7 Episode